Oh PhineasMandy, won't you be Mine?
by Boolia
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Isabella makes a carnevel with Stacy and Candace's help. Meanwhile, Perry lies to his new girlfriend, pink platypus Mandy, about his idenity. Monogram and Dr. D tell Mandy the truth. How will Mandy respond?
1. Chapter 1

Oh Phinias/Mandy, Won't you be Mine?

Chapter 1: Fortunate news on an unfortunate day

"So, are you going to the Valentine's Day dance on Saturday?" Stacy asked Candace that morning. She, Candace, Phinias, Ferb, Linda and Laurence were all at the table eating their cornflakes with milk. Stacy was at their house that morning because the girls had a slumber party the night before. Perry was eating his platypus food.

"I'm going with Jeremy." Candace told her.

"_Get out_!" Stacy sounded thrilled. "_No way_!"

"_Yes way_! So, I'm going to get prepared for the romantic evening after school."

"You need a lot of time then!"

"I _know_! I want to look the best for my Jermy-kins!" Then the girls laughed. Candace almost choked on her cornflake! She swallowed it down with her milk until she could breathe again. Stacy stopped laughing.

"Careful Candace!" Linda told her. She was up, putting her spoons and bowl away. "When you eating and laughing at the same time, you might choke."

"Yes mom!" Candace reassured her. Linda went on the computer.

"Hey Candace?" Phinas asked his sister. "Can you pass the milk?"

"Here you are." Stacy said and handed the milk to Phinas. He grabbed it and poured some more in his bowl, making his flakes rise to the top.

"_Thanks_!" He sat the milk down, and continued eating.

"So are you going to go to the salon to get your nails and hair done?" Stacy asked. Candace put down her milk glass, and looked at her friend. "You bet I am! I'm doing that and buying my clothes at _Teenage Girls R Us_."

_"Superb_!" Stacy said, then taking a sip of milk.

"Well time to catch the school bus Stacy!" Candace said, putting her stuff away. "Come on; don't want to be tardy again."

"_Coming Candace_!" Stacy said, getting up from her chair. "Thank you for letting me stay the night Mrs. Flynn!"

"Anytime!" Linda said.

"Okay bye mom, love you!" Candace put her coat on, kissed her mom, and raced out the door.

_"Wait_!" Linda shouted, stopping Stacy from joining her friend. "_Candace,_ _Candace!_" She looked up to find Candace already gone. "Shoot, it's like that girl's favorite band is about to start when she runs of like that."

"So what did you want to tell Candace mom?" Phinias asked.

"Well I was going to tell her that school was closed today, due to the weather."

"You mean a snow day mom?"

"Exactly honey." The boys dropped their silverware on the table in shock.

_"Sweet_!" Phinas cheered. "A day off of school on a Friday the 13th before Valentine's day! How fortunate to have the day off on an unfortunate day like a Friday the 13th!"

"Very fortunate indeed." Ferb added.

"Well you better go get Candace before she turns into an icicle. Lawrence told them, looking up from his newspaper and sipping his coffee.

"_Right_!" Phinas said, getting up from his chair. "Come on Stacy, Perry, and Ferb!" Ferb, Stacy, and Perry went to the door.

"Hey, why is _Perry_ coming?" Stacy asked as she and the boys were getting their coats, mittens, and hats on.

"I don't know." Phinas admitted, putting a hat on the platypus's head, and putting feet warmers on the platypus's feet. "He needs the cold air or something."

"But when he goes out with you guys, doesn't he mysteriously disappears and comes back later?"

"Yes." Phinias agreed. "There's no telling _what_ that platypus is up to or even where he is going."

"But don't you worry when he wonders off like that?"

"Maybe a little." He petted the platypus's back. "But luckily he comes back to us at some point, safe and sound after all our cool gizmos are destroyed." Perry chattered.

"_Okay!"_ Stacy just said. "Lets go and get Candace."

"_Lets_!" Phinias agreed, and then they went out the door.

"Be careful out there boys!" Linda called after them. "It's super chilly out there!" She then went to iron a shirt for her husband.

When they were outside, they all began shouting Candace's name. Then Ferb tapped Phinias on his shoulder.

"What is it Ferb?" Phinias asked, and then they saw that Candace has turned into an icicle while waiting for the bus!

"Good job Ferb!" Phinas congradulated him. "You found Cadence!" They all went to the icicle Candace!" Shivering and "Brrrrrrs" could be heard from inside.

"Don't worry Candace!" Her friend shouted. "We'll get you out!"

"Ferb, I'll need that hammer from dad's tool box." Phinas told him. So, Ferb went into the garage, grabbed Lawrence's hammer from his tool box, and went back. He handed it to Phinias.

"_Thank you_!" Phinas said to Ferb. He began to hammer the icicle when Stacy spoke up.

"Uh Phinias." She interrupted. "Where's Perry?" Phinas looked around; the green platypus was no where in sight.

_"Beats me_!" He shrugged, and then continued working.

"You know, you should be more alert when your pet just wonders of like that. Perry could be anywhere by now."

_"Naw_, he's a _platypus_, they don't do much."

"That was you_ always_ say; where is he?"

"I don't know. Hopefully the readers know."

"What readers?" Again Phinas shrugged, stepped on a step ladder Ferb has given him, and continued trying to get his sister free.

Meanwhile, Perry went to the side of the house. He checked to see that the coast was clear, and then put on his fedora. He was about to go in the secret entrance inside a big slit in the side when he heard a platypus chatter. He was curious; could there actually be more platypuses in Dansville then him? He went to the chattering. He looked across the street. Then his gaze stopped, and jumped back, hearts quickly went in his eyes, and chattered with glee. For he saw across the street, was the most beautiful pink platypus he has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Carnival/Green and Pink

Perry lifted his body and hovered across the street. Cars stopped and people yelled at Perry to "_Move it_ you stupid platypus!" and 'Platypuses can _hover_?" and "Come _on_! You'll make me miss my flight!" But Perry blocked out all the complaints; he couldn't hear a thing, he was in a trance, a _love_ trance.

He sighed heavenly, and then he bumped into something. He went back to reality, and opened his eyes. He saw the pink platypus looking at him, when he realized what was going on, he landed on the glass near the pink platypus, who was in the middle of taking a drink in a small pond. He took of his fedora and bowed at her. He put the hat back on his head. Then the pink platypus chatted (Um, what the heck are you doing?" Perry was shocked, yet he chattered too (Well I bowed to you, you see that how humans do to greet pretty girls like yourself, they bow). The pink platypus looked at him and chatted again ((You think I'm _pretty?_) Perry got down on all fours; the girl platypus did the same.

(_Oh yeah_) Perry chattered. (I think you're the most gorgeous platypus I ever sat my eyes on)

(So, you think I'm _pretty_?)

(Yes, a _thousand_ times yes my love.) The other platypus blushed.

(Oh, why thank you, I'm Mandy, what's your name?)

(My name is Perry, but you may call me your _sweetheart_ my little angel) Mandy didn't know what to say, she was blushing again.

(Say, you want to go on a date together say to the skating arena?)

(Oh no.) Mandy shook her head. (I never skated in my life before.)

(Well how about I teach you then?)

(I don't think that's very possible today Perry.) Mandy took another drink of water. Perry looked puzzled.

(Why not today?) Mandy looked at him. (Isn't today Friday the 13th?)

(_Yeah_!) Perry had no inking what Mandy was getting (_So_? How does that make a difference?)

(Don't you know Perry?)

(Know what my sweet angel?)

(_Friday_ the _13__th__,_ a.k.a, bad luck day! Today is supposed to be filled with random unfortunate events! If I go to you to the skating rink today of all days, I may fall and break the ice and drown to death! There's _no _way I'm going out today, I'm staying here where nothing can happen to me!) Perry looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

(Oh you have paraskevidekatriaphobics?) Mandy looked at him stunned.

(_No_! I don't have that complicated word to pronounce meaning fear of Friday the 13th. I simply don't like going out on a Friday the 13th.)

(I think you do.)

(No I don't.)

(_Yes_ you do!)

"_Fine_ you caught me! I have paraker..._whatever._ I have it, and if I go out, something bad might happen.)

(You're be fine baby, I'll be with you.)

"Well, I... I don't know!)

(Come on sweetheart I'll protect because I'm…) He couldn't help it, he pulled out his fedora. Mandy looked at it, puzzled.

(You aren't an agent working for Major Monogram, are you?) Perry looked surprised. Then he was about to say something, when Mandy continued.

(Because if we are, I better not go out with you.) Perry was shocked!

(Why not?)

(Because I despise the work that Major Monogram gives his agents)

(But we stop our nemesis from doing evil stuff. How can you abhor _that?_)

(Well to tell you the truth, I worked for Major Monogram a long time ago as Agent M)

(You _did?_ What happened?)

(Well because agents have to go outside, they can get dirty. On all of my missions, I got mud all over my feet.)

(So, why did you quit?)

(I was tired Perry, tired of getting dirty, tired of mud puddles, and tired of being away from my owners a lot, and making them almost have heart attacks, wondering where I am all the time. So when I had enough, I took of my fedora, stomped on it madly, and just left and never came back) she put Perry's hands in hers, and looked at him. (But you're not like that are you Perry? You are not a filthy agent of that stupid Monogram fellow, are you?)

(_Ummmmmmmmm_….")

(Please tell me you're not an agent Perry_. Please!)_

(No! No I'm not!) Mandy squealed in happiness as he hugged him. Perry felt bad that he had lied to Mandy, but he felt that he had to do it. Mandy let go.

(So if we're going to the skating rink, we better get a move on. _Come on_!) She started to go. Perry looked at the side slit, sighed, and followed his girlfriend down the road.

"Hey Mrs. Flynn!" Isabella greeted when she came for a play date.

"Well hello there Isabella." Linda said. "Here to play with the boys?"

"Why yes." She said. "Where are there?"

"There in back, trying to get Candace out of that icicle."

"Okay. Well _see ya!"_ Isabella left into the back yard.

"Isn't she sweet?" Linda asked her husband.

"Yes darling!" Lawrence replied, sitting on the couch reading the news. Linda took one last glance, and then went to continue dusting.

"Hey Phineas." Isabella greeted him and Ferb outside. Phineas did one last hit with the hammer and Candace was free! At last, she could breathe again!

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas turned to her and got off the step ladder. "Whatha' doing here?"

"Well you know tomorrow's Valentine's and I was hoping that we…"

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day?"

"Yes now I…" Phineas looked at Ferb.

"Ferb, is it?" Ferb then showed him a calendar that said " _Thursday, February 12__th__." _

"Oh _phrew!_" Phineas sighed in relief. "For a second there I was worried. I thought it was the day before you know." Ferb looked at the calendar, realized he'd forgotten to change the date, and ripped of the page, now saying "_Fri. February 13__th__."_

_"Jeepers Ferb_! We got to hurry. _Come on_, I know what we're going to do today." He quickly dragged Ferb away. Isabella looked after them, and sighed sadly.

"There they go!" She said. "Off to create an awesome something." She did another sigh.

"Well come on Candace." Stacy said to her. She started back to the house. "Lets go help you impress you know who."

"_Right_!" Candace started to go when Isabella spoke up.

"_Candace?"_ She looked at her." "What do you think Phineas likes?" Candace put her hands on her hips.

"How am I supposed to know?" She wanted to know. "Chocolates, flowers, cards, a cane toad? I don't know! Now I'm very busy Isabella so…"

"How about a carnival?" Stacy suggested. Isabella gasped in delight.

"_What?!!"_ Candace asked shocked. She couldn't believe what her friend was saying. "Stacy, don't get into this!"

"A _carnival?_" Isabella said. "What made you come up with that crazy idea?"

"Well the boys like to be wild right? And I thought of that mini golf course, those awesome tree houses, and that roller coaster and those other things that they built last summer. And I don't think they had a carnival before, so why not?"

"_Really_?"

_"Yep!" _

"Stacy look at her!" Candace told her. "She's too young to construct her own caravel!"

"Well that didn't stop your brothers, did it?" Candace froze, she was right! Stacy walked towards the little girl. "Besides if you believe you can_, anything_ is possible!" She looked at Isabella. "We'll help Isabella."

_"Awesome!"_ Isabella just said.

"_What?_!" Candace ran beside her friend. "But Stacy, haven't you forgotten about Jeremy? What about impressing him?"

"Well we need to help Isabella first." Her friend told her. "She's too young to build this all by herself. Now come on, we'll worry about your boyfriend later!" Stacy and Isabella ran to get started. Candace sighed. Knowing Stacy, she will never see Jeremy until too late. She then slowly went to help Isabella and her friend.

Meanwhile, at Major Monogram's place, the phone rang. Carl went to pick it up.

"_Hello?"_ He spoke into the phone. "_Dr. Doofenshmitz_? Why are you…? Oh, I haven't seen Perry today. You want to talk to Major Monogram? Well he's busy at the moment so… _What,_ make him come? Whoa you _are _evil, well okay, hold on!" He put the phone down, and went to the bathroom. The shower was still occupied, so Carl flushed the toilet. Suddenly, Major Monogram screamed, and burst out. When he saw Carl, he quickly wrapped a bath towl around his waist.

"_Carl!_" He scolded. "Do you mind? I was in the middle of singing "Rub a Dub- Dub!"

"_Sorry sir."_ Carl told him. "But Dr. Doofenshmitz called. He asked if Perry stopped by yet." Major Monogram gasped.

"_What?!_ Carl I thought we discussed that we were going to call Perry Agent P in this agency!"

"Oh, sorry sir! I forgot, it won't happen again!"

"Good now…" Major Monogram ran towards the phone.

"Perry, I mean Agent P isn't at Dr. D's area? Where the heck is that green platypus?"

"I don't know sir. Maybe the readers know."

"Readers, _yeah right!_ Carl don't be silly this isn't a story, this is reality!"

"Yes sir." Major Monogram picked up the phone.

"_Readers,_ that's so bogus." He muttered to himself. "My assistant has been to crazy town all right!" Then he spoke into the phone. "Hello Dr. Doofenshmitz, what can I do for you?"

"Well Perry the Platypus hasn't ruined my evil deeds yet." Dr. D told him on the other line. In the background, Norm was toying with Dr. D's machines. When Dr. D heard a crash, he turned around.

"Stop it Norm! You'll break something!"

"I..I..your evilness!" The robot responded. Then he looked around. "Hey, I already did break stuff1" Dr. D sighed.

"We'll talk later, okay Norm?"

"Uh oh, sounds like Dr. D has a tough day. After he's done with the phone, I should hug him!" Dr. D sighed, then talked on the phone again.

"So, I wondered if he's with you."

"No." Monogram said. "But I can check on my handheld monitor. He picked up his _Game Freak Advance_ and turned it on.

"Hold on, don't telling me you got your _Game Freak Advance_ out." Dr. D said, hearing its tune. "I'm worrying about my nemesis, and all you can think about is playing _games?" _

_"_No." Monogram answered. "This console has a monitor system, so I can track exactly where Agent P is."

"Oh okay, as long as your not playing game; then I'm okay with that!" The screen on the monitor showed Perry and Mandy at the ice rink, Perry was teaching her how to skate.

"_Great Scott!"_ Monogram shouted. He couldn't believe it!

"_What?_ Do you see Perry the Platypus?"

"Yes. He's at the rink with a girl platypus."

"_What_?! Are you sere he's with a girl?"

"_Positive!_ He's with a pink platypus."

"That doesn't necessary mean it's a girl. It could be a male, and has a pink body."

"IT'S A GIRL DR. D! _LIVE WITH IT!"_

"Okay, okay, no need to shout! You're giving me a headache."

"Oh sorry! _Hmmmm,_ pink and green, what odd colors for platypuses.

"Wait did you say pink and green?"

_"Affirmative_!"

"Do you know what that means?" Monogram thought about this for a minute, then he and Dr. D shouted together.

_"OH NO_! THEY MIGHT MERRY HAVE A PURPLE BABY PLATYPUS!!!!" Then Dr. D talked.

"We got to stop this!"

"I know, but _how?"_

"How about you track them where they're eating tomorrow, then we'll discuss it from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me. If those two merry and have babies, our show will _never_ be the same again!"

"Uh, what show?"

"I have no idea what you talking about Dr. D."

"But you said…"

"_Goodbye!"_ Then he hung up.

"Okay, that was odd, well see you!" He too hung up. Then he saw Norm, he was about to hug him.

"Huggy time, your evilness." Dr. D moved away from Norm.

"Noton your _life _Norm."

"But I'm a robot. I don't have a life, I'm only powered by butteries."

"_Exactly_!" Norm looked hurt.

That night, Perry and Mandy rubbed their noses together, and they both went to sleep on the glass, under the nighttime moon and stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Platypus Outing

Morning came, when Perry opened his eyes, he nudged Mandy.

(_Psst Mandy_, time to wake up my little princess. Mandy awoke and yawned.

(Morning already?) Perry leaned in and raised his eyebrows at her.

(I know, it seems like we been asleep for a minute, but its morning sweetheart, time for another day of some pink and green love!) Mandy got up.

(So what are we doing today Perry?)

(Look at your eyes.) Mandy laughed.

(Oh Perry, _really_!)

(Well we could go out to see a movie, the museum, and out to eat. )

(Sounds lovely to me)

(Then, let's _go!_) So the two platypuses took off.

At the movies, the two shared their popcorn. When they both reached for a

single popcorn, they toughed each other's hands. They smiled, and continued eating popcorn and watching their movie.

Next they went to the museum. Mandy gasped and jumped when she saw all the dinosaur skeletons. Perry looked at her.

(What's wrong baby? Scared there're all going to jump out and attack you?)

(Well yes. Seeing all these dead dinosaurs gives me the _creeps_!) Perry laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

(Don't worry, they won't jump out at you, you're safe with me.)

(_Oh Perry!)_

(_Oh Mandy_!) Then the two leaned on each other as they saw the rest of the exhibits.

That evening, the two love birds went to a restaurant called "_Tony'_s." They sat down at a table and ordered spaghetti.

(Why did you order one plate of spaghetti love bisket?) Mandy asked.

(You'll see.) Perry told her.

Sitting a few tables down were Candace and Jeremy.

"So again, I'm sorry I didn't dress and get ready for you today." She told him. "Isabella, Stacy, and I worked all day yesterday and most of the morning designing a carnival for Phineas.

"That's okay." Jermyn told her. "At least we went to the mall today."

"That's true." Candace agreed.

"And I couldn't be any happier.

"But Jeremy, I didn't have time to shop for some fancy clothes, I didn't buy you chocolates, flower, a Valentine card, or get my nails done. I did nada! I didn't even take a shower today. I am a disgrace and a loser when it comes to impressing you."

"What're you talking about? No you're not."

"But I didn't give you anything." Jeremy took Candace's hands. "Candace, you already gave me something."

"_Yeah?_ Like what?"

"I get to spend time with you. I think that's the most valuable thing to do on Valentine's Day, don't you agree?" Candace giggled, and then placed her hands in Jeremy's.

"Yeah, it sure is." Jeremy wrapped his arm over Candace and the two looked at the stars.

"Aren't the stars pretty?" Candace asked.

"They sure are, they sparkle the way your eyes do." Candace hugged Jeremy's chest. The two continued looking at the stars in the sky.

Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella sat at a different table. The waitor asked if they all would like a children's menu.

"_What_?!" Phineas said to him. "This is a romantic night, and we'll pratically teenagers, and you are asking us if we want lame _children's menus_? Well that is not going to fly with us!"

"I was just asking kid." The waitor went away. "_Sheeh!_ Kids these days!" Then he went back in the restraint.

"Hey Phineas?" Isabella asked. Phineas turned to look at her.

"Yes Isabella?"

"Can I go to your house after supper? I have something to show you."

"Sure thing Isabella!" Phinias told her. "Whatever you say." Isabella smiled at what he just said. She couldn't wait to show him!

"Hey is that Perry?" Candace asked when she saw him. Perry looked as Candace walked towards them. "Oh look, does Perry have a girlfriend?" Candace picked up Mandy and hugged her. "She is _soooooo_ _cute!_" She put Mandy back on her seat and patted Perry on the head. "Nice choice Perry." She went back to her seat.

(Who was that Perry?) Mandy wanted to know. (Was that your owner?)

(One of them) Perry answered her. (That was Candace. Her brothers Phineas and Ferb mostly own me. There's also Phinea's mom and dad.)

(What about Ferb's parents?)

(Oh, Phineas and Ferb are step brothers)

(Perry, I'm so glad that I'm with you.) Mandy said, changing the subject. Perry blushed.

(Me too babe, _me too_.)

"There's Perry and his no good abductor." Dr. Doofenshmitz told Major Monogram and Karl as they sat down at the table across from the two platypuses. Karl and Monogram looked at the love couple.

"_Aweeee!_" said Karl admirably. "Two platypuses in love! How cute and romantic!"

_"Karl!"_ Eyed Monogram.

_"Sorry_!" Karl told him and looked back at Dr. D and Monogram.

"So, what do we do about the romantic duo?" Monogram asked.

"_Ooh I know_!" Karl piped up. "Why don't we just let them love each other so that the two live happily ever after without messing up their relationship?" Karl just smiled as Dr. D and Monogram looked at him.

"Karl I think its best if you don't say anything." Monogram spoke up. "Because that plan is the _opposite _of what we came to discuss! We're trying to break them up, not make them live happily ever after like a fairy tale!"

"Sorry Sir." Karl looked disappointed.

"I know!" Dr. D said. "How about we get another platypus to hypnotize Perry and that will make him say bad stuff about his girlfriend, then she'll leave him forever, then me and Perry will have our animosity again!" Then he laughed evilly. Monogram and Karl just looked at him. Dr. D stopped laughing.

"_What_? Don't you like my evil plan? I spent 15 whole seconds planning it and you guys don't like it? Come on, I worked hard thinking that plan out."

"Uh sorry to burst your bubble Dr. D." Monogram told him. "But it looks like that plan was used in another story."

"What story?"

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about Dr. D."

"But you just said…"

"Never mind about that, I got an idea!" Dr. D sighed.

"_Fine, whatever_! I still think we should have gone with my evil plan."

"My idea is that we just go over and beg Agent P to become an agent again and make him ditch the girl."

"That's _brilliant!_" Dr. D declared, standing up. "Better than my lame already used evil scheme!"

"_Okay._" Monogram decided. "We'll put our plan in motion after dinner, any questions?"

"Uh sir?" Karl pointed out. "We shouldn't be doing this, we should just let them love each other so that they can live happily ever aft…" Monogram glared at him.

"Karl, I forbid you to talk."

"But sir…"

"_Karl._"

"Yes sir."

"Here you are you lovely love birds." Said the waitor when he put down a plate of spaghetti for them. "Or in this case platypuses, _enjoy_!" Then he left.

Perry could hardly wait to eat. He got closer on his seat, and then he looked at Mandy. He smiled, then with his nose, pushed a meatball closer to her. The pink platypus smiled back, and then the two each grabbed the same noodle in their mouth. They started chewing on the noodle, and bumped noises. Mandy and Perry then smiled as they continued eating.

"This moment really needs to be enjoyed with a love song." Karl said getting up and pulled out his accordion, and went by the two love platypuses.

"Oh dear gosh Karl, _please _no song." Monogram said.

"Oh no, he's going to do it." Dr. D sighed. Karl stated playing his accordion and began to sing.

"_Oh this is the night, such a beautiful night. And we call it bella nott_e. _Look at the_…" Than Monogram snatched his accordion.

"_No Karl!_ We have enough _Lady and the Tramp_ allusions as there is. We don't need another one!

"What do you mean sir?"

"Oh Karl don't be blind, you've seen the movie. Going to a restaurant named _Tony's_, them sharing spaghetti, even that nose to nose routine. We've all seen it done already and the accordion and song." Karl looked at him, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What movie?" Monogram sighed.

"Honestly Karl, you need to get out more."

"But _what movie_?" Monogram gave him back the accordion, and knelt beside Perry. Perry looked at him.

"Perry, I mean Agent P can you come back and be an agent again?" Monogram noticed Karl's look at him. He looked back at the platypus.

"It'll be an honor if you come back. So_ please_?" Perry looked at Mandy. Mandy had a look of question on her face.

(I don't get it Perry.) She told him. (You said you weren't an agent. You didn't lie to me, _did you?)_ Perry held Mandy's hands in his.

(No, no.) He told her. (I'm not an agent; I don't know what these bozos are talking about. I never met them before. Then Monogram recognized Mandy.

_"Agent M_?" He asked. "Is that you?" Mandy looked at Perry's boss. She looked at Perry.

(Perry why is Monogram calling you an agent?)

(I have no idea. Come on, _let's go.)_ Perry was about to leave when Dr. D pulled out Perry's fedora and placed it on the green platypuses head.

"_See_?" He told Mandy. "Your no good boyfriend is an agent that you always loathed." Perry glared at him.

_(Perry_!) Mandy said. (You _did _lie to me!) Perry looked at Mandy. She then got mad and marched up into Perry's face. (_You dirty rotten liar_!)

(Mandy I...) Mandy was so mad that she swooshed her tail and it hit Perry on the cheek! Perry looked sad eyed as he rubbed his now bruised cheek.

(You are the worst boyfriend I ever met Perry, and the only one I met actually.) Mandy shouted in his face. (You are a disgrace; I never want to see your jerky face ever again!) She huffed away. (Oh and you can keep this. _Good day!)_ She hit the meatball on the plate with her tail and it flew and landed right onto Perry's face! Perry sniffed tears as his beloved stormed away.

"Perry I...I didn't mean…" Monogram tried to apologize. But Perry just looked mad at Monogram. He then took off his hat, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it repeatedly. Then he began to walk away.

"_Perry_!" He called after him. "I just wanted to…" But Perry was now out of sight. "beg you to become an agent again. Oh Karl what have I done? I made a huge mistake, didn't I?" Karl came to console him.

"Yes you did boss, yes you did."

"You should have let Karl finished his wonderful song." Dr. D blurted out. Karl and Monogram looked at him.

"_Sorry, sorry_, continue the sad tone." Then Karl consoled his sad boss again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: February

Perry searched everywhere! He searched, the museum, he searched the move theature; he searched on the hill where he and Mandy slept and looked at the stars in the nighttime sky. He checked Mandy's yard. But no matter where he went, he couldn't find Mandy anywhere!

He knelt by a shade, and put his head in his lap.

(What have I done?") He thought to himself Tears came down his cheeks. (I met a pretty platypus name Mandy, and I mess things up with her right on the bat. Dr. D was right; I guess I don't believe in love. I'm a total failure.) He then cried in his lap. Can he and Mandy ever be together again?

Meanwhile, Major Monogram, Karl, and Dr. D were the only ones left at the restaurant. Monogram was still sniffing back tears, still ashamed for what he has just down.

"Sir, you need a soldier to lean on?" Karl asked his sad boss.

"That would be just peachy Karl." So, Karl walked towards his leader, and Monogram continued sniffing back tears on Karl's soldiers.

"There, there big guy, it's all right." Karl comforted him.

"Karl, I should've listened to you." Monogram sniffed.

"I know, you should've. Then none of this would've happened. But do bosses listen to there assistants very often? _Nooooo!_"

"It's my fault Karl, I split them apart. Now Perry will no longer be an agent again, it's all my fault."

"Shhhh, it's all right Monogram, it's going to be all right."

"No it's not." Karl continued to console him. Dr. D looked at them sadly and then brightened up.

"Not to ruin and your parade and everything." Karl and Monogram looked at him.

"Please Dr. Doofenshmitz." Karl told him. "Can't you see it's a rainy parade as it is? Monogram is gloomy over here."

"Oh okay. I thought you guys wanted to here the possible solution is to get Perry back. But if you don't want to listen, it's a free country, and its explitly up to you guys rather you want to listen or not." Karl and Monogram looked at Dr. D.

"It's not that hypnotizing plan you were blabbing about earlier, is it?" Monogram wanted to know."

"Heavens_, nooooo_!" He replied. That plan won't make sense now, besides it's like so… so… earlier. I got a new plan and I'm sure it'll work out nicely."

"What's the plan?"

"I will kidnap Perry's girlfriend well now ex-girlfriend and I will lock her up. And the only thing Perry will have to do is rescue her, and then they will do that platypus kiss with their bills, and they will live happily ever after."

"Like a fairy tale!" Karl piped up. Dr. D looked annoyed.

"Yeah sure a fairy tale, _whatever!"_ Monogram brightened up.

_"Hey_!" He said. "I like that plan Dr. D. For once your plan was not an evil one _and _it's legal!"

"Well you know me. Always thinking up schemes that just pop into my head. Besides, every bad guy/girl has to have good in them somewhere. If they did the exact same thing evreytime to the hero, that'll be just same like you know kind of daja vu to our viewers."

"I like it Dr. D!" Monogram told him. "Your plan is a sure _go-go!"_

"_Really?_"

"Yeah, sure."

"_Yaa-hoo_!" Dr D cheered. "At last, a good person likes my scheme for a change!" He danced around, when Karl looked puzzled.

"Hold on a minute." He said. Dr. D looked at him.

"Why are you doing a good deed to Agent P? I thought he and you have an animosity towards each other."

"True. Me and Perry has some rancor issues, but he's my nemesis and without him, I'll have nobody to hate. I already broke his heart before with that Peter the Panda issue, and I'm not doing that again, I've learned a valuable lesson; once a nemesis, _always _a nemesis. No matter how mush pain I get from him, I actually like it. I just need that from him again, I need my nemesis back, and I really love him deep now." Karl looked at him.

"You _do_?"

_"No!_ But I want him back! So, who's with me?"

"You got yourself a deal!" Monogram told him.

"Well if a villain like yourself won't help us again." Karl said. "Count me _in!_" They all got their hands in a circle together.

"Ah right." Dr. D told them. "Come on, lets get my nemesis back!" Then the three all cheered together, and then departed.

Meanwhile as Perry continued crying in his lap he herd a loud platypus cry. He lifted his head and looked at the nighttime sky. He stood up quickly and waddled closer. He couldn't believe it! He saw Mandy locked up in a tiny cell attached to Dr D's blimp! Mandy was pounding vigiciously on the glass for freedom but it was no use, she was trapped! The blimp flew out of sight as Mandy wailed one last time.

"Then Perry got serious, he knew what he had to do, he quickly went towards Dr. D's hideout.

"Stop struggling your stupid pink platypus!" Dr. D said as he carried the struggling Mandy in his grasp, to a cage. "Gosh, you're a frisky platypus for a girl you know that?" He put her in a cage; she kicked him in the nose! "_Ow_! For a girl you sure can kick, am I bleeding?" He finally locked her up in the cage. He laughed. Mandy tried to get free, but couldn't. "Don't worry, your boyfriend will attack me and free you." He walked away. "I hope." Mandy sighed, sat down, and looked hopeless. She sniffed as her tear went of her bill, and splashed onto the floor. Dr. D was looking in the mirror, checking if his pointy noise was all right.

Suddenly, the two herd a crashing noise. They both looked up, and saw Perry broke the upper window with his grappling hook! He swung, and kicked Dr. D in the face! Dr. D landed on the floor on his but. Dr. D looked at his attacker.

"Oh great." He muttered. "Just a normal regular platypus, oh I'm so scared." Then Perry noticed he didn't have his fedora on, he looked around, and then noticed Monogram and Karl. In Monogram's hands was a fedora that looked exactly like his old one! He walked towards Monogram and Monogram placed it on his head.

"You can't fight butt if you don't have your special identity ol' friend." Monogram told him. "Now, go on kick but Agent P_. Go!"_ The green platypus then sprang into action. Dr. D looked up and saw that Perry was sailing towards him!

"Perry the Platypus? Aw, it's good to have you back." Perry then slammed into him, Dr. D screamed as he fell towards the cage. He bumped real hard, breaking all the bars, Mandy was free! Mandy got up, raced towards his savor, and hugged him. Perry smiled.

_"OOooh!"_ Dr. D got up. "_Perry, my permanent nemesis_!" Perry jumped onto him, and pecked him with his bill repeatedly on his cheek! He jumped towards Mandy.

_"Curse you Perry the Platypus_!" Dr D cried. "Awe, it feels so good to say that!" Then a box fell on his head!

"Nice work Agent P." Congratulated Monogram.

"Oh yeah, that was quite a show Agent P." Karl agreed. "Conglutinations!" Perry smiled at them. Monogram then knelt down.

"_Agent P."_ he said to him. "I acted like a jerk today and I shouldn't have done, can you ever forgive me?" Perry thought about this then nodded. "Good. Now I don't know how your girlfriend will feel, but will you please become an agent again?" Perry looked at Dr. D who was now up and gave him a smile and 2 thumbs up. He looked at Mandy who gave him an encouraging smile. He then looked at the Karl and Monogram, and then finally hugged his boss.

"That's my green platypus!" Monogram hugged him back. He then patted Perry's head. "Welcome back, private!" Karl and Dr. D smiled at the sight. Then Perry hugged his beloved Mandy. He then looked at his invisible watch, and then the two departed to Phineas's carnival.

In Phinea's backyard, Candace and Jeremy danced to the band music.

"Pretty hot music you have!" Jeremy told her.

"_Yeah!_" Candace said. "Well, usually my brothers make wild things like this, but tonight it was made by all _girl power_! I hope you like it; it was made out of pure love!"

"I _love _it! This carnival/Valentine's dance floor and band is totally _rockin' _my style!"

"_Attention, attention_!" Isabella spoke into the mike. Everyone stopped dancing and looked on the stage at the girl with the mike. "I'm glad you all could attend, happy Valentine's Day, and I like to dedicate this next song to my dear friend and crush, Phineas!" Everyone cheered as Phineas and Ferb got on stage. Phineas high fived Isabella as he got into position. Ferb stated playing the drums, and guitar. Then, into the mike, Isabella started to sing.

_"February that is my favorite month of year. And if you listen you can hear why very clear. It's that time of year where we get our loves something that they will treasure and tell us that they are a dear. And a lot of birthdays are happing during this time, and a lot of people are saying "won't you be mine?"_ Then Phineas sang into the mike.

_"February, it's my favorite time filled with love. It made you fly like a dove, flying from high above! It's also where we hear from the groundhog, have special birthdays, black history mouth, and don't forget President's Day! But I think this is my favorite day, because I get to spend it with you and don't have to pay. My heart is getting it's way. Oh on Valentine's Day!" _Then they held hands and sang together.

_"February, where we get to celebrate love everywhere on Valentine's Daaaaayyyyyyy!" _Then everyone cheered as Isabella kissed Phineas. Phineas blushed and did the same thing to Isabella.

"Ooh, she likes you!" Ferb observed.

Meanwhile, in the Tunnel of Love, Perry and Mandy got up on their boats and did a long Valentine kiss.

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
